


Исход

by vsem_poka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsem_poka/pseuds/vsem_poka
Summary: Все начиналось по их привычному сценарию, но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так. Что именно, Диб не мог понять до сих пор. Просто в какой-то момент время застыло, чтобы затем броситься со стремительной скоростью вперед, оставляя одного его позади, с дико бьющимся пульсом в ушах и обагренными кровью руками.





	Исход

Вчера Диб убил Зима.

То, к чему он стремился столько лет, то, что было целью его жизни — случилось.

Он победил.

Вчера он в очередной раз пробрался на базу Зима, думая о том, как помешать новому плану о порабощении мира. Он не думал, что все зайдет так далеко, в конце концов, столько лет ничего не получалось. Все было по странному легко, иллюзия нереальности происходящего не покидала Диба с того момента. Все начиналось по их привычному сценарию, но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так. Что именно, Диб не мог понять до сих пор. Просто в какой-то момент время застыло, чтобы затем броситься со стремительной скоростью вперед, оставляя одного его позади, с дико бьющимся пульсом в ушах и обагренными кровью руками.

И сегодня Диб все еще пытался свыкнуться с фактом, что его злейшего врага больше нет. Он просто до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в то, что все закончилось, что это не трюк и не уловка. Лежа на кровати и вглядываясь в потолок, он ощущал непривычную пустоту, окружавшую его теперь. Пустым и непривычным теперь было все, начиная от его комнаты, резко освободившейся от годами копившегося материала на пришельца и оборудования против него, и заканчивая сосущим чувством неправильности происходящего у него в груди.

Диб не понимал, что было не так.

Земля победила, никто не поработил человечество. Пришелец был убит, все были спасены. Конечно, никто об этом не узнал. Диба никто не поздравил, как героя, спасшего планету. Это огорчало, но он переживет.

Нахмурившись, Диб отвел взгляд с потолка в стену.

Точно, переживет.

Сейчас ему нужно было думать о будущем. О том, как преподнести всем его «открытие». О том, как подготовить труп к диссекции. О том, как он сможет использовать оставшееся после иркена оборудование. Было удивительно, что база не самоуничтожилась со смертью Зима.

Диб фыркнул, слегка ухмыльнувшись, вспоминая, сколько раз база Зима частично взрывалась, будь то из-за Гира или самого иркена, чтобы быть отстроенной заново, и взорванной снова через несколько дней.

Если Зим и находился около чего-либо, то скоро это что-то обязательно взорвется, хотел ли того иркен или нет. Это было закономерно. Как взорвавшийся автомат с напитками в их школьном кафетерии, когда Зим пытался доказать всем, что он сможет достать газировку оттуда. Никто так и не понял, как можно взорвать автомат, нажав не ту комбинацию кнопок.

Или когда Зим-

Диб оборвал себя, резко зажмурив глаза и шумно вдохнув через нос, когда стена перед глазами неожиданно стала нечеткой, расплываясь в очертаниях. В горле стоял ком, и сжатые в кулаки руки задрожали. Он раскрыл глаза.

Ему стоит прекратить это все. Воспоминания о враге не должны больше заполонять его голову. Теперь в этом просто нет необходимости.

Оглядываясь сейчас, он видит, с какой одержимостью он был охвачен идеей остановить инопланетного захватчика. Помешанность, овладевшая им на протяжении этих лет. Безумие, с которым он собирал доказательства, и пытался помешать всему, что делал пришелец. И оставшаяся теперь после всего этого болезненная опустошенность.

Глаза снова стали влажными.

Все, что нужно сейчас помнить Дибу — все закончилось. И он победил.

Рваный вдох, Диб снова смотрит на потолок, теперь уже размытый, и пытается взять себя в руки.

Все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Они оба знали, что, в конце концов, останется только один. Они были врагами, все-таки. Один из них был обязан умереть.

Диб глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Он должен успокоиться и забыть обо всем. Все, что стоит помнить — он победил.

Диб закрыл руками лицо и почувствовал, как намокли от слез ладони. Потерев глаза вверх-вниз, он остался в таком положении, не убирая руки, даже боясь пошевелиться, словно он был на грани.

Все закончилось.

Вздрогнув, Диб перевернулся на бок, отворачиваясь лицом к стене, и постарался не думать больше ни о чем.


End file.
